A Little Happiness
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: A continuation of 'November Falls' and 'An Early Christmas Present', you will have to read those two first otherwise you won't know what's going on. It's early August and Tori is now heavily pregnant. An unexpected happening occurs; leaving behind a little joy of happiness in Hermes and Tori's lives.


**This is a continuation of November Falls and An Early Christmas Present. This is maybe the last fanfic with an added epilogue at the end. Enjoy!**

It was an early August morning in Olympus. Tori was sat outside, in the garden of Hermes' house. She leaned back on the wooden bench, looking at her swollen belly. Lovingly, she placed her hand upon her protruding bump, rubbing it gently. Suddenly, a pair of hands clasped over her eyes, Tori giggled taking the hands from her eyes.

"Hermes!"

The god leaned down and kissed the young girl, placing his warm hands on the baby bump.

"How's our little one today?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders, smiling as Hermes tried to find the places where the baby would kick.

"Being quiet as usual. I think it's shy."

Hermes smiled, kissing his lover's temple. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. Tori lay her head on the god's muscular shoulder, her hair moving slightly in the cool breeze. A pleasent fragrance emerged from the flowers, hitting Tori's nose, traveling up her nostrels.

"When is the baby due?" Hermes asked in wonder, Tori patted her abdomen.

"Any day now."

Hermes nodded, leaning down and kissing her belly, rubbing his hand up and down, tracing her navel which was exposed from the vest.

Unexpectedly, Tori felt a hard kick. Her hand grasped her stomach in pain and shock, Hermes held her upright, rubbing her upper back as he saw a trickle of water flow down her legs.

"The baby's coming."

Tori started gasping, deeply inhaling and exhaling. Hermes rising from his seat to get help, Tori rubbed her belly, gritting her teeth and groaning in discomfort and pain as the contractions hit.

"Push, Tori! Push!"

Grasping Hermes' hand, she pushed with all of her might. Hermes gasped as he felt his hand being crushed and his fingertips turning purple; he never knew that Tori had that much strength inside her! Occasionally, Hermes got inbetween her knees to see the progress of the baby, since he couldn't get any help, he only got about halfway and then went back, scared of leaving her alone.

Tori groaned once more, pushing as hard as she could. Hermes smiled as he took off his robe that was around his shoulders to cover the baby up.

"One more push! You're nearly there, my love!"

Tori smiled through her pain,

"I love you, Hermes."

Hermes looked up, a smile crossing his lips as he saw the tiny limbs protruding. He rubbed Tori's knee in comfort,

"I love you too."

Tori inhaled, taking in as much breath as she could, before pushing the last of the baby out of her. After she felt the baby leave her body, she gasped in relief, letting her head hit the soft pillows.

Hermes wrapped the child up tightly, keeping him warm. He cut the umbilical cord, and disposing of the afterbirth. He lay down next to Tori, holding the baby up for her to see.

Tori's eyes filled with tears of happiness, as her eyes caught her newborn son. She stroked the thick head of dark brown hair, suddenly crying as the baby opened his eyes to observe the two strange people holding, and smiling down at him.

"My boy. My beautiful baby boy."

The baby just blinked, his dark eyes moving from his mother to his father, back to his mother again. He made a small mew as he yawned, his hands clasped in tiny fists as he reached up from Hermes' white robe that he was wrapped in.

Hermes kissed Tori, pressing his forehead to hers. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear that were previously stuck to her forehead. He rubbed her hot cheek, his gaze returning to his sons'. Hermes smiled as he watched his child sleep, laughing lightly as the baby wrapped his hand around his father's large finger.

Epilogue:

It was the year of 2006. Hermes and Tori were sat on the bench outside, watching their two year old son play with his toys on the ground. It was a cute sight; he was giggling happily as he banged his red toy truck on the grass, later picking up his teddy bear and nibbling on the ear before lying down on the blanket he was sat on and falls asleep.

Hermes nudged Tori's arm to signal the sight to her. The mother smiled warmly; bending down to pick up the small toddler. A smile on Hermes' face never faded when his son or lover was around, his hand traveled to his son's head, softly stroking his hair to make him drowsy. Tori smiled, taking her child indoors and tucking him in his crib.

"Sleep well, my dear son. May you have pleasent dreams."


End file.
